The Night of Fervor
by Jonetsu
Summary: Hiei finds refuge in Kurama. [Post-Anime][HieiKurama]


**Author's Notes:**

I took a slight break from my main story to write this up, enjoy!

* * *

Perched atop the rooftop of a lone building, Hiei flickered past them amidst the city lights, remaining hidden from its inhabitants. He sprung from a tree and lost his footing in his descent, he cushioned the blow by rolling into an abrupt stop, and clutching his side with his face contorted in pain. Instinctively tensing upon removing his hands, he raised them to examine the blood now trekking down the length of his forearm in thin rivulets, before being washed away by droplets of rain. A pedestrian spotted him from a distance and promptly began sprinting towards him, struggling with his umbrella against the wind as he shouted for help. Cursing under his breath, he weakly gathered himself and leapt out of sight, unceremoniously landing on Kurama's windowsill.

Damp strands matted against his forehead, partially obscuring dilated vermillion pupils as he squinted to try and make out the fox's form in the dim light of his bedroom. Unsuccessful, he rapped on the glass - the sound stifled by reverberating thunder after a blinding flash of light. Kurama bolted upright, the sheets formerly over him now pooling around his waist as he turned towards the intermittent tapping directly above his bed. Barely discerning a silhouette, he lurched out of bed to briskly unlatch the window, weakly shielding himself from the stream of water that strayed inside. Hiei, soaked through all of his layers, sat on his haunches with a expressionless face.

Knitting his eyebrows together, Kurama approached him, "Hiei?" The fire demon remained unresponsive, then his eyes slipped closed as he began listing to the side. "Oh!" Moving swiftly, Kurama gracefully caught his falling body before he was able to hit the floor. Readjusting the weight of the comatose demon within his hold, he began a slow and steady stride towards the bed. Warmth rapidly spread over the front of his torso, and he held Hiei at a distance to glance downwards, aside from the general wetness of the rain, blood had seeped through Hiei's top and sullied his own.

Kurama hurriedly laid him atop the bed, peeling off the ragged cloak and scarf, followed by the stained top to further examine the wound. A blade had pierced through the width of his abdomen with uncanny precision and the demon's labored breathing paired with his pallor indicated massive blood loss. Furnishing seeds from his mane, Kurama nourished them with his energy and made them blossom. He slicked his fingers with the oil they secreted, then embedded them within the wound. Hiei's formerly taut jaw relaxed and he visibly slackened as his breath evened out. The fox withdrew his fingers and sauntered to the adjoined bathroom to wash his hands. He grabbed some bandages from the cabinet and filled a bowl with cold water before returning to Hiei's side.

Kurama submerged a wash cloth in the bowl, then press it momentarily over the fire demon's forehead, trailing further downwards to clean and scrub caked blood and grime off his limbs and chest. He meticulously dressed Hiei's abdomen with bandages, before lifting the supine demon's right arm and covering the dragon tattoo. A hand shot up and seized Kurama's wrist - viridian eyes snapping upwards to look at him. Hiei's eyes remained closed, his grip loosened as he released a groan. The fox finished up with his arm and began rummaging through the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed, unable to find the incriminating sword, he wagered Hiei had been stripped of it and had it used against him.

In the past, he'd be unfazed by this visit, as it had become routine for Hiei to seek out stronger apparitions, no doubt itching for a challenge. But the fire demon had been absent since the conclusion of his border patrols following the Demon Tournament. Kurama had grudgingly agreed to visit Alaric for an audience, per Mukuro's request, after she had exhausted all of Kirin's leads regarding her missing heir, and his keen eyes strived to overlook the luminescent Hiruseki stone inert over her collar bone.

Kurama scrutinized the demon as he gently maneuvered him around to strip the bed from the sullied sheets and don new ones, periodically stopping as Hiei turned in his slumber. His features had matured and he had lengthened considerably, his aura was inexplicably unstable - tapering every so often as he struggled to wake up, but too drained to do so. Examining the wound once more and relieved to find it clean, Kurama rolled the desk chair over to the side of the bed, then sat down with a book as he endeavored to keep watch over his comatose friend.

Several hours later, eyelids fluttered as Hiei awoke; his muscles tense and heavy as he braced himself with trembling hands. His head swam in the flurry of indistinguishable images and colors as his eyes focused. And he recoiled into himself as a sharp pain tore through his side, releasing a hiss and nearly heaving from his stomach. Delicate hands held his quivering shoulders, straightening him up as he softly stated, "Is this wise, Hiei? Your wounds were severe."

"Don't coddle me, Kurama." Hiei growled, yanking his arm away, "I'm no child."

"Ah." Kurama voiced in a sullen tone, indignantly snatching his pillow and blanket from under the demon.

The fire demon slowly blinked, scrunching up his brow as he followed the fox's actions with inquisitive eyes, "What are you doing?" He queried hotly.

"I appear to be of no further use to you, so I will now sleep. Your clothes are dry and at the foot of the bed." Proclaimed the red head as he exited the room in lieu of the spare bedroom within his apartment.

Hiei staggered onto his feet, his bandaged arm cradling his midsection as he wobbled towards his clothing. Exasperated by Kurama's behavior, he shuffled past it and banged on the door with a fist. Detecting no movement, he was about to repeat his actions when the wooden door swung open to reveal Kurama standing there with a resigned look, while Hiei returned him a baleful one, before looking off to the side with a frown.

"I was a fool, fox." Hiei uttered softly, avoiding his companion's gaze.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "In regards to...?"

In sheer disbelief, a snarl spread over his lips and he diverted his eyes from the ground to meet Kurama's intent stare. In that split moment, his ire waned and was replaced by a diffidence more akin to his twin. But he managed, "For staying away."

The red head's breath hitched at the implication and his shoulders sagged. Hiei eyed him wearily, searching for compliance as he grew increasingly impatient, but Kurama was unyielding. With a huff, Hiei pivoted on his heel and began walking away.

"Hiei." His voice was tentative, a trait uncharacteristic to the old soul.

The fire demon came to a halt, tossing him a glare from over his shoulder before turning fully to acknowledge Kurama as he closed the distance between them. The fox regarded him with an openness he hadn't quite experienced before; Kurama dipped to tenderly press his lips against a tight mouth and Hiei's eyes widened. The fox retracted slightly to view Hiei's reaction, but a fist coiled around his forelock and tugged him forward to collide with a now voracious mouth. Instantaneously, Hiei dashed them towards the bed with him looming over the fox.

They severed the tryst to gulp for air, and Kurama's fingers lovingly grazed Hiei's cheek, viridian eyes bellying unfathomable passion. He maneuvered the fire demon under him, mollifying his lips with his own in a ravenous kiss before he had a chance to retort. Mindful of his injury, Kurama's hands earnestly paved paths along the expanse of Hiei's torso and up the stretch of his arm, before entwining their fingers above his companion's head. Hiei's right hand lazily cradled the back of the fox's head, snaking his digits through the silky tresses and pulling lightly at his scalp as he begged for entrance with his tongue.

They separated momentarily as Kurama knelt on his haunches to remove his shirt, reconnecting with Hiei's mouth now slightly ajar while tracing an inquisitive tongue along the fire demon's bottom lip, before delving in with a moan and a slight intake of air. Hiei's movements were stark and impersonal, but encompassed a desire that overwhelmed his senses and clouded his judgment. He kneaded and caressed the plane of Kurama's back, clutching him against his own body with tangible desperation. Kurama's nimble hand disappeared between the two of them, Hiei gasped and bucked his hips, exposing his neck to the fox - who proceeded to nip and kiss the flesh.

Hiei groped at his own belts, but Kurama paced him with a pointed look before continuing his ministrations. The fire demon growled as he seized Kurama's head, who was in the midst of planting kisses down his abdomen and hovering over his groin, and pulled him upwards to meet his mouth once more. Kurama palmed his companion's erection through the material of his pants, and Hiei reciprocated by grinding into the fox while stifling a groan. Kurama breathed heavily and braced himself against Hiei, assisting him in unbuckling his belts and discarding their garments in a flurry of movements.

Assimilating to the sensation of their bare and supple skin coming into contact, Kurama resumed his exploration of Hiei's body, caressing his inner thighs and grazing the length of his shaft with soft lips. Hiei sharply drew a breath as the fox engulfed him with his mouth at a deliberate pace, sultry viridian eyes locked on his throughout the action as an equally skilled hand gripped the base and simultaneously stroked him. The fire demon threw his head back and arched his back, his chest heaving up and down as his breath came out in puffs. A curious finger lightly trailed his entrance, then slowly eased in and wiggled about. Hiei immediately tensed, his instincts demanding he recoil against the intrusion.

The fox circled the head of Hiei's shaft with an adept tongue, placating his worries regarding the second and third fingers that joined the first, establishing a rhythm alongside the strokes and relishing in the chorus of the fire demon's moans as his member pulsated in his hand. He ceased his ministrations and hovered over Hiei with a spirited smile, but vermillion eyes were half-lidded and heavy, with his lip quivering and face scrunched up. Bolstering himself on Hiei's shoulder and one of his knees, he positioned himself at his entrance and effortlessly slipped inside as Hiei's thighs constricted around him, muscles taut as he adjusted. Kurama muffled his groan into his companion's neck, who urged him to move with a hiss, as he withdrew and re-entered him methodically. His own need had grown, and he strived to remain in control.

Hiei clumsily met his thrusts while aiming to achieve synchronization as Kurama sped up, reinforced by his frantic caresses. Their breaths became labored and the fox promptly silenced them by kissing him to muffle the sounds, but Hiei was rapidly becoming light-headed amidst their rocking and would break the kiss to pant. Kurama knelt, supporting the fire demon's legs above his shoulders for a deeper insertion with carnal passion. His hair had become matted and stuck to his back as beads of sweat rolled down his skin. Viridian eyes briefly flared gold, and the fox suspended his movements to compose himself. Hiei scrutinized him through lustful eyes, and reached out to tuck a frizzy strand behind Kurama's ear, who beamed in return as he lowered his companion's legs and draped himself over him.

Hiei smirked as their lips met, Kurama's pace now slow and sensual as he reached between them to indulge the fire demon's member with a sensuous touch. Hiei convulsed slightly under him, his back a perfect arc as he leaned into the red head's hand. The friction between them was almost agonizing as heat began permeating their loins and their hearts quickened to an erratic rate. Eyes glazed over and foggy as a knot constricted and hardened within their abdomen, their limbs ablaze as every nerve titillated. Then suddenly slackened as a burst of pleasure washed over them and infused their core - caving in to their desires with the stiffening of their bodies and mewls of pleasure, Kurama suppressed his cry with Hiei's neck as hot liquid soaked his stomach and his companion writhed under him.

When their shaking subsided, the fox slumped on top of Hiei, who huffed at the weight, but made no protest. Nestled in the fire demon's arms, Kurama rested his head over his chest, lulled by the unconventional beating of Hiei's heart. He nearly drifted off to sleep when he felt his companion nuzzle into his matted mane and breathe in his scent, so he angled his neck to meet Hiei's intense gaze and smiled.

"Hiei, I..." Kurama commenced, his voice wavering.

Hiei slightly shook his head, eyes closed, "Some things are better left unsaid, fox."

"Agreed."

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
